Left 4 Dead: The Others
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: They came from the South, Summerville Georgia, to be precise. A group of six. A college freshman, a little girl, a soldier, a cop, a re-enactor, and a dog. They are fighters. They are survivors. They are the others, and this is their story. Story is being updated, check author's note for details.
1. Character Profiles

**This is a list of my Oc's, so get to know them, cause I won't be placing any description of them later in the story, this way I don't have to repeat myself. If you need to, you can always come back here to look them over again.**

**Author's Note: I have decided to redo this whole thing and change a few of the character's names, as well as some other stuff about them. Reason: My story, My character's, I can do anything I want to them... except for the L4D2 character's as I don't own them, though I wish I did!**

**Left 4 Dead: The Others**

**Character Profiles**

Name: Christopher Walker

Preferred Name: Chris

Age: 18

Race: Caucasian

Hair color/style: Brown, short windblown stle

Facial Hair: Slight mustache and peach fuzz

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'8"

Build: Athletic

Information: An active athlete, avid hiker/camper, and pseudo big brother, Chris is your average high school graduate/college freshman. He spends most of his time playing baseball, going for day hikes or overnight camping trips, and hanging out with his young neighbor, Nellisha Hayes, who he treats like a little sister and playing with his dog, Katrina. Chris lives with his parents in a small apartment complex on the outskirts of Summerville, Georgia and has just graduated from Summerville High. He is in the middle of packing for college when the Green Flu sweeps through the small city.

Weapon(s): Crowbar, baseball bat, Remington 870 shotgun

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> Nellisha Hayes

Preferred Name: Nelly

Age: 5

Race: African American

Hair color/style: Black, short cornrows that end at nape of neck

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 3'6"

Build: Slender

Information: An energetic, playful, and shy girl, Nelly is a typical girl of five-years-old. She enjoys going to school, playing with her friends, and coloring, but most of all she loves being with her "big brother" Chris, who she looks to for love, protection, and comfort. Nelly lives with her parents in the same apartment complex as Chris' family – right next door to be exact - and she loves them as any child loves their family, but she also feared them as they constantly argue with each other, loudly, sometimes violently. She spends most of those nights in the relative safety of the Walker's apartment. Nelly is helping Chris with his packing when the Green Flu hits.

Weapon(s): N/A - would _you_ give a little kid a weapon? I mean really?

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> Katrina

Nickname: Kate

Breed: Rottweiler

Fur: Black with brown patches on muzzle, chest, and all four legs

Age: 3

Height: 3'

Information: Kate is a loving, loyal, gentle and - at times - a fiercely protective animal. Chris and his dad adopted her as a small puppy from the animal shelter in town. Over the next three years of living in a loving and caring home, Kate grew in bounds unlike any female of her breed, making her taller and stronger than most Rottweiler's. Out of the three members that make up the Walker family, Chris is the one she adores and favors the most; though now she seems to have added young Nelly to that list. Kate is tagging along with her two favorite humans when the Green Flu tears her master's life apart.

Weapon(s): What she was born with: teeth and claws

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> Sergeant Matthew Collins

Preferred Name: Matt

Age: 30

Race: Caucasian

Hair color/style: Blonde, buzz cut

Facial Hair: Slight mustache, chinstrap beard

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'7"

Build: Muscular – but not overly

Information: Proud, brave, and a strong man, Matthew Collins is an exceptional Marine Sergeant, and a loving husband, or he was until his wife cheated on him and left him for another guy three years prior. An original resident of Summerville, Matt had joined the Marines at the age of nineteen, then went to Military College and graduated with the rank of Sergeant at the age of twenty-three. Matt has served his country faithfully for seven years, including two tours of duty overseas, having just returned from his second one. He and his pals were at the shooting range, enjoying their leave, when it is over-run by the infected and Matt is separated from the group.

Weapon(s): AR-15 carbine, and Beretta M9

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> Officer Lucy Hideyoshi

Preferred Name: Lucy

Age: 25

Race: Japanese American

Hair color/style: Black, long ponytail

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'6"

Build: Athletic, trim

Information: Officer Lucy Hideyoshi is a proud and a brave woman, that while not the tallest police officer on the Summerville Police force, she has a big heart. Originally transferred from the Savannah Police department about two years ago, Lucy still finds herself feeling like the odd (wo)man out, a newbie. She's never been married, though she had had a fiancé for about a year before they both broke it off, leading her to requesting for a transfer to somewhere away from the big city. Lucy and her partner were on their way toward a 10-16 – domestic disturbance – call, when the police cruiser is flipped by something huge(take a guess), killing her partner and knocking her unconscious. She's later found by Matt.

Weapon(s): S&W M&P40 pistol, and Police baton

* * *

><p><span>Name<span>: Hank Miller

Preferred Name: Hank

Age: 45

Race: Caucasian

Hair color/style: Black streaked with grey, short and balding

Facial Hair: Full beard and mustache

Eyes: Blue-grey

Height: 5'10"

Build: Fit, but slightly overweight

Information: Hank is a kind, generous and steadfast middle-age man, who enjoys spending his time mostly reading, fishing, running his store – The Great Outdoors – and participating in Civil War reenactments. He's been the owner of the hunting and camping store for twenty-three years and he practically knows everyone that goes hunting in Summerville, including Chris and his father. He also likes taking the occasional hike through the woods every now and then, sometimes meeting Chris and Nelly on the trail. Hank is at the annual reenactment of the battle of Summerville Bluff, a few miles from the city, when the Green Flu strikes.

Weapon(s): Henry rifle, and Cavalry saber - he will eventually get new weapons

**Well there you go. Not very long but this was only to introduce you to my OC characters. Eventually I plan on these five - six if you count the dog - running into the L4D2 characters, but not stay with them. Let me know what you think of my characters! Hope this story will be to you liking!**

**-Dune**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from the game L4D2, I only own my main OC's and such. And quite possibly any other characters that I decide to add, be they Infected or Survivor.**

**This takes place about the same time as the beginning of Left 4 Dead 2 starts, only with my character's, we'll eventually meet the survivors from the game sooner or later, but anyway on with the story.**

**(L4D2)**

**Left 4 Dead: The Others**

**Chapter One: Josh, Nelly and Katie**

Josh stood over what remained of his father's face and head, panting for breath, an aluminum baseball bat held before him with both hands, dripping with his fathers blood. The remains of his mother's chewed up body lay in the kitchen doorway, sightless brown eyes staring up at nothing, mouth opened in a silent eternal scream, throat torn open and leaking blood, stomach too, only with her intestines laying in a puddle of her blood and fluids. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Couldn't believe what he had just done. He had only left the apartment for a few minutes to take out the first few boxes of belongings out to his truck, with Katie following at his heels, when he heard a loud rage filled howl, and then his mother's terrified and pain filled scream.

He had dropped the box in his arms on the spot, not caring if anything broke when the box hit the pavement, and ran back into the building, Katie hurtling past him, growling deeply in her throat, as soon as he entered the door to his family's apartment. The sight that greeted him caused him to freeze in his tracks, a shiver of horror moving up his back. He had spotted his mothers body first, dead, laying on the ground with her insides hanging out, then he heard an angry inhuman growl, followed by Katie's growl in return. He had then run into the living to find the Rottweiler and his father squaring off with each other. Only his father was covered in blood on his face and hands, his skin wasn't a healthy tan anymore, now it was a pale grey. His eyes, which had once been a deep brown, were now glowing yellow and appeared sightless.

He had a kitchen knife sticking in his chest, but he had continued to move as if it wasn't even there, and a chunk of his arm was missing, courtesy of Katie whose jaws were now covered in blood. Josh had looked to his right and spotted the box he had placed all of his baseball gear in, so he quickly reached in and grabbed his favorite bat. He turned back to his father and had called out to him, his father had turned to him, stared at him for a few seconds, and then lunged at him with the very same inhuman noise he had heard on his way back inside. Josh had quickly swung the metal bat with full force, bashing in the side of his fathers head, sending him to the floor with a screech of pain. Josh then ran up to his father and continued to rain blow after blow on to his father's head with the bat until his father had finally stopped moving.

Josh took a shaky step back and then another, until his back touched the wall and then slid down into a sitting position, still struggling to regain his breath, his hands still clinging tightly to the worn handle of the blood covered bat. He stared at his father's body in numb shock for he didn't know how long, when a whine from Katie brought him out of his daze. She was sitting on her haunches, staring at him with her tongue hanging from her blood stained mouth as she panted. Josh released the bat with his left hand and reached out toward Katie and patted her tenderly on the head, the big dog leaned into the touch of affection and licked his hand softly as if she was consoling her master, trying to tell him it was all right.

He didn't know how long he had remained sitting there, petting her, when he heard a high-pitched scream that he knew very well. "Shit! Nelly!" Josh said as he leapt to his feet and ran out of his apartment, Katie once again following him, to his neighbor's, the Hayes', apartment. He quickly pounded on the door.

"Hello! Ms. Hayes? Mr. Hayes?" he called out as he continued his pounding, "Nelly! Anyone!"

He only stopped pounding when he heard a faint and muffled, "Dosh!" from inside the apartment.

"Nelly!" he called out to her again.

"Dosh! Help me! Help meee!" Nelly's scream was followed by low growl that sent shivers down his spine, then he heard Nelly crying.

That did it, Josh tried the door, it was locked, he backed away and swung his bat with everything he had at the doorknob.

_CLUNK_

He pulled back for another swing, he needed to get in there.

_CLUNK_

He heard Nelly scream once more, He swung at the knob harder than before.

_CLANG, SPLINTER_

His last swing broke the knob clean off and tore the locking mechanism free. Josh threw his shoulder into the door, sending it swinging open to slam into the wall with a bang. That was when he spotted Mr. Hayes stumbling out of his daughter bedroom, looking just like his father had only he wasn't covered in blood. When Mr. Hayes' eyes caught sight of him, he let out a grunt and hobbled/scrambled toward him. Josh took a step back and out of the doorway.

"Katie, sick him!"

The Rottweiler growled as she ran forward and leapt on to the man's chest, her weight sending both man and dog to the floor where they ended up in a tussle of growling, teeth and claws. Josh hurried past them and ran in little Nellisha's room. Ms. Hayes was growling and grunting as she banged her fists against the closet door that was shut tight, Nelly's whimpers and sobs were heard behind it.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Josh shouted as threw himself forward and swung his trusty baseball bat once more.

Ms. Hayes never knew what hit her as she was slammed in the side of her head with enough force that it broke her neck. The force of the swing continued on, sending her body flying into Nelly's dresser and then she slumped to the floor, never to rise again. Josh dropped the bat to the floor and he hurried to the closet door.

"Nelly! It's me, Josh, open the door!" he called out to her in a gentle voice, ignoring the squeal that was cut off with a _SQUILCH _in the other room.

"D-doshie?" Nelly whimpered.

Josh smiled as he leaned closer to the door. "That's right Nelly, it's big brother Dosh here to save you. Will you please open the door sweetie?"

He heard the sound of Nelly grunting as she pushed something heavy from behind the door, and then stepped back as the door slowly slid open a crack, revealing a little brown tear filled eye.

Josh kneeled on the ground and spread his arms open and forced himself to smile even bigger. "Come here Nelly, it's safe now," he said softly.

Nelly threw the door wide open as she scurried into his arms and buried her head in his chest, sobbing her dear little heart out. Josh quickly wrapped his arms around her and shushed her murmuring calming words as he rocked her from side to side.

"It's okay, Nelly. Shhh, don't be scared, I'm here now, your safe now. And Katie's here too, you want to see Katie?" feeling her nod her head Josh gently picked her up, careful to keep her from seeing her mother's body, bent down to grab the bat and stepped out of the ransacked bedroom.

The living room didn't look much better, it was now covered in blood splatters, the carpet was torn up in a few places, the couch was on it's back, the lamp was against the wall in pieces, the TV screen was shattered with what looked like a table leg sticking out, and lying in the middle of it all was Mr. Hayes' body, or what remained of it. He quickly made sure Nelly couldn't see anything as he quickly scanned the room, finding no sight of the Rottweiler anywhere.

"Katie? Where are you?" he called out to her softly, still rubbing Nelly's trembling back.

He heard the sound of something retching behind the recliner and slowly stepped toward it. Behind it he found Katie, not looking the least for ware except for a few scratches here and there, leaning her head toward the floor and hacking up what was to be believed was pieces of both his father and Mr. Hayes. He gently called out to her again and this time she glanced up and began panting happily when she caught sight of him. She trotted up to him and began sniffing both him and Nelly over, as if she was checking to make sure neither were hurt, the feeling of her breath on her back caused Nelly to giggle slightly and turn her head around to see the dog.

"See, Nelly, she's fine, Katie's all right aren't you girl?" Josh said as he removed an arm from around Nelly and began patting Katie's head, to the Rottweiler's delight.

Josh then lifted Nelly from his chest and set her down on Katie's back, the six-year old giggling gleefully, and then quickly lead them out of the apartment and to his truck. It was as they stepped outside that Josh, finally realized that the air was filled with screams, howls, gunshots, and sirens, quickly ending little Nelly's happy mood and his stomach clenching in fear. Josh then jogged across the parking lot, pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked his black pickup truck. He opened the back door and after pulling the three boxes he had stashed on the back seat, glanced through them. He decided he didn't need the two boxes of clothes and books, but the box of non-perishable foods that his mother had given him for his new place he put back on the seat.

Josh jumped when he heard a woman scream from somewhere nearby and he quickly turned back to Katie and lifted her rider from her back, sitting Nelly down on the back seat of his truck he then quickly scanned her for any injuries. He spotted and poked at a small scratch on her shoulder, electing a small whimper of pain from the little girl, he then reached into the box of clothes and tore a shirt into strips, which he then wrapped tightly around her arm. Josh grabbed another shirt and turned to Katie, quickly wiping her mouth and jaw of blood and who knows what, before he patted the spot beside Nelly.

The Rottweiler leapt up on to the backseat, scooted around Nelly, awkwardly turned herself around and stood over the little girl, like a protective shield. Josh smiled and pat Katie on the head before turning to face Nelly.

"Okay Nelly, here's what we're going to do. I want you to stay here in the truck, don't open the door for anyone but me, don't peek out the window and do not get out from underneath Katie, until I come back with a few more things. Is that clear?" he said in a stern and serious tone, trying to get the girl to understand the seriousness of the situation they were in.

Nelly nodded her head as she scooted herself further under Katie and lay down on her belly. Josh nodded and smiled at her once more, then he push down a bit on Katie's back, until the Rottweiler finally understood and slowly lowered herself until she lay with most of her body covering Nelly from sight and keeping most of her weight from crushing her to death. Josh scratched Katie's ears, before he hefted his bat over his shoulder and closed the door, whispering, "I will be back soon, okay?"

By now most of the screams and gunfire had died down, only the groaning and howling remained. Josh quickly scanned the parking lot, watching as a van tore out of the lot and down the street, tires squealing all the while. It was then that Josh noticed that there were a few bodies lying on the pavement, some mutilated – like his father and the Hayes' – others normal, with limbs and other things missing. As he started to make his way across back to the apartments, a man's cry of pain came from the alley on the other side of the parking lot. A homeless man stumbled out of the shadows, his clothing torn, his hand pressed to his neck as blood spurted through his fingers and limping on his left leg.

He never stood a chance, Josh observed as a small group of howling... _Infected?_ Josh thought to himself... scurried out of the alley and tackled the man to the ground, where they began tearing into the screaming man's body like ripping wrapping paper. An SUV from the back lot came roaring around the corner of the apartments, horn blaring as ran the group over and continued on its way, putting the man out of his misery. Josh had to turn away from the grizzly sight as nausea flooded his stomach. He quickly pulled himself together and ran across the rest of the way to the apartments, where he quickly entered the Hayes', grabbed a few changes of clothes for Nelly and put them in a bag, Then back to his parents where he grabbed his small hiking bag – already filled with his first aid kit, cooking gear and utensils, matches and flashlight; he was moving so he put everything together – he even grabbed two wool blankets, which he quickly stuffed into his back and slung it over his shoulder.

Grabbing his baseball bat once more, along with Nelly's bag, he stepped out of the apartment quickly glanced around once more and noticed that it was starting to quiet down, then he sped across the parking lot, unlocked the truck once more and leapt into the front seat, locking the doors behind him. He sat there panting for a few seconds until Nelly spoke up from the back seat. "Josh?" she asked fearfully as she peeked out from under Katie.

"Yeah, it's me Nelly, I'm back," panted Josh as he threw the pair of bags into the passenger seat along with his bat. "Katie, up girl!"

Katie stood up, allowing Nelly to climb out from under her and laid down once more. Josh looked back at Nelly as she began to climb up front.

"Nelly, please stay back there with Katie, it's safer, alright sweetie?" he asked her as he pulled one of the blankets from his pack.

Nelly pouted, but nodded her head reluctantly as she grabbed the blanket, covered herself up and snuggled up against Katie's body, wrapping an arm around the dog's neck.

Josh started the truck up, watching in horrified wonder as a large group of Infected people stumbled and ran toward his truck just as soon as the motor started. He hollered to the back seat as he shifted the vehicle to drive, "Hold on tight, here we go!"

He floored the accelerator, causing the tires to squeal on the pavement as the truck jumped forward, blazing a path through the horde of howling Infected. As soon as he cleared the mass of bodies, Josh steered out of the parking lot and tore down the ransacked streets of the city of Summerville.

**(L4D2)**

**Aaand that's a wrap! Whew, there we go, that's chapter one. Did you like it? What did you guys think? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dune here! Just wanted to let you all know that, no, I'm not giving up this story and yes, I'm going to update this story real soon. In fact, I've just changed the character page and added a cover picture. I would really appreciate it if you will let me know what you think of the new OC's. Will update chapter 1 when I can.


End file.
